


[Podfic] Only his ring finger knows

by fire_juggler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Marriage, Summer, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: In which the Avengers take advantage of some unexpected downtime around Tony's pool and several of Clint's tattoos are discussed. Including the one just over his heart...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only his ring finger knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345733) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Recorded for uniquePOV with all the well-wishes ever. Many thanks to sirona, for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/only_his_ring_finger_knows.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:49 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/only_his_ring_finger_knows.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 11.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/only_his_ring_finger_knows.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 6.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
